The present invention relates generally to explosive devices, such as linear shaped charges and, more particularly, to a segmented flexible linear shaped charge.
Previous linear shaped charges have been used in various explosive and cutting applications. Specifically, linear shaped charges may be used for specialized cutting, such as when the use of cumbersome mechanical cutting equipment would not be practical or possible. For example, linear shaped charges may be effective for pipe-cutting applications, underwater mining operations, controlled demolition projects, and well drilling. Furthermore, linear shaped charges may add to the safety of the cutting operation because the operator of a linear shaped charge may detonate the charge remotely. The desired cutting application has typically dictated whether a rigid or a flexible linear shaped charge is required. For example, metal jacketed linear shaped charges are efficient but inflexible, making such linear shaped charges less desirable for some applications requiring contoured blast patterns. Metal jacketed linear shaped charges typically include an explosive core load of between 300 and 2,000 grains per foot but lose any inherent flexibility when the explosive load exceeds 2,000 grains per foot. Conversely, foam jacketed linear shaped charges are flexible but less efficient, requiring greater quantities of explosive material in order to achieve the effect of a similarly sized metal jacketed linear shaped charge. For example, cutting applications including steel having a thickness of at least 1.0 inch are typically the threshold at which the foam jacketed linear shaped charges are no longer effective. As such, there is a need for a flexible and efficient linear shaped charge.
The present disclosure relates to a segmented flexible linear shaped charge comprising a flexible explosive core extending axially along a longitudinal axis, and a plurality of axially spaced housing segments. Each of the housing segments has rigidity greater than that of the explosive core. The explosive core extends within the plurality of housing segments, and each housing segment includes an upper wall, a lower wall, and opposing side walls connected to the upper wall and the lower wall. Upon detonation of the explosive core, the lower walls of the housing segments and the explosive core are focused into a target.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a segmented flexible linear shaped charge comprises a flexible explosive core extending axially along a longitudinal axis. The explosive core extends within a plurality of axially spaced, rigid housing segments. A coupler secures the housing segments to a target. A plurality of intermediate portions extends between opposing ends of adjacent housing segments. The segmented flexible linear shaped charge has at least three degrees of freedom, including rotation about the longitudinal axis of the core, rotation about a first transverse axis that extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, and rotation about a second transverse axis that extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and the first transverse axis.
An illustrative method of using a segmented flexible linear shaped charge includes the steps of providing a linear shaped charge having a flexible explosive core, and providing a plurality of housing segments supported by the explosive core, the housing segments in spaced relation to each other to provide a plurality of intermediate portions between opposing ends of adjacent housing segments. The method further includes the steps of cutting the core within at least one of the intermediate portions to a desired length, and shaping the flexible explosive core to follow a desired contour. Additionally, the method comprises the step of supporting the lower walls of the housing segments in proximity to a target.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.